


You deserve the world

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Friendship, Multi, Sad, Sisterhood, Sisters, Strong bonds don't have to be romantic bonds, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: Soon after the end of 2x22.We all know Kara is the best, and she doesn't deserve all the bad stuff that's in her life.Just a conversation between the Danvers Sisters.Or the one where Alex would do anything for Kara to be as happy as she is with Maggie.





	You deserve the world

Alex POV:

The conversation with Maggie had been magical and emotional, and all she could have ever wished. But then Maggie was always all she could need and more. Maggie was everything.

But, right now, her sister needed her. Kara needed her. And, of course, Maggie understood.

Her own heart had been breaking for her sister, albeit her own personal happiness. She just couldn't think how Kara could be handling this. She knew she had gone away flying, it always cleared her mind. But she had to be there for her, she just had to be there for her sister.

So Alex left for Kara's flat, passing by her own to grab the spare keys to her sister's place she kept, in case of emergency. She arrived there and it was still empty. She assumed it would. She just waited for Kara inside.

When Alex heard Kara's keys on the door, she left the sofa, and stood in full view, but a few steps from the door. Kara entered the flat, redened eyes, tears flooding down her cheeks. Alex wasn't surprised. How could she? Her sister was destroyed and she knew it.

"Alex..."  
Kara's voice was barely more than a wishper. She didn't sound particularly surprised to see Alex there, but more like her soul had been long ago over flooded by emotions and she couldn't bring herself to... care. Not about her sister. Kara would always, ALWAYS, care about Alex, no matter how broken she was. But she didn't care whether it was extrange to find her sister waiting alone in her appartment or whether she somehow already expected to find her here.

"Kara..." Alex hadn't been sure if her sister would be ready for physical contact and reasurance, but seeing Kara so broken, she couldn't really take it, and she followed her instincts. She run towards the door, still open, and tugged Kara into an embrace, tight, yet not too tight, so that Kara would feel free. Alex kicked the door closed with her foot.

Kara just stood there, not really returning the embrace, that's how broken she was. She was just overwhelmed. But smelling the familiar scent of her sister, with her face so close to Alex's hair and neck, made her instinctively relax a notch, and she started sobbing desesperately again. Too many emotions, it was all too much.

Alex held her safely. "Oh, Kara..." Escaped from her lips.  
"You don't deserve this, dear."  
"I don't know how the world is so maggically unfair."  
"You know that I am here."  
"I am not going anywhere, whatever happens, ever."  
"I got you. I know it's not enough, but I got you. I love you."

Kara relaxed just enough for Alex to bring her to the sofa. She sat by her side, holding her hands.

"He didn't deserve this, Alex."

Kara finally started talking.

"I know he wasn't always perfect, but I love him."  
"Why, Alex, just why, I never seem to get the chance to be happy." -- "Well, I am happy, but you know, not really, not fully, completely, not for very long, anyway."  
"And this... He did everything right here, Alex. He behaved like the hero he was always meant to be. And I, I! had to push him out of the planet that was now his home, out of my side! All because of his crazy mother... How is that fair, Alex?"

"It's not. It is not fair, Kara. And you are right. He was a hero. He followed his path. And I know, I know, he would have done absolutely anything for you. And that's what he did."

"And you, you are the most wonderful person I've ever known. You and Maggie. I don't know how there can be in this life a soul as pure and wonderful as yours. You have gone through so much sorrow, and still, you are the light that makes our lifes happier every day. And when there is nothing else, if all else is wrong, just seeing your light can make life worth living."

"You have been my saviour so often, Kara. And I wouldn't give Maggie up for anything in the world. God, I love her more than I could ever imagine loving anyone that wasn't my sister. But if I were offered the possibility of swapping our places, of you having a happy love life, and me having never met Maggie... I don't know what I would do. Because I wouldn't ever give Maggie up, no matter what. But you deserve to be happy, so much."

"Alex..." is all Kara could say.

They stayed in the sofa, hugged close, lying next to each other, for a while. Then Alex slowly moved her sister to her room, they changed into pyjamas and layed together. They spent the night sleeping next to each other. Once or twice Alex half woke up to her sister pulling her closer, to feel safer, loved. In the morning, Alex left, Kara assuring her that she'd be fine. Alex promissing to come back to check on her at some point during the day.


End file.
